Sayuri
by Lily-nee
Summary: Sayuri est contrainte de travailler dans un bordel pour payer les dettes de son frère. Alors qu'elle désespère de pouvoir s'en sortir, son chemin croise celui d'un ninja déserteur... One Shot


**Titre :** Sayuri (Désolée je suis jamais vraiment inspirée pour les titres)  
**Auteur : **Lily Petite Etoile  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre : **General/Romance (si on peut dire)  
**Rating :** T  
**Résumé : **Sayuri est contrainte de travailler dans un bordel pour payer les dettes de son frère. Alors qu'elle désespère de pouvoir s'en sortir, son chemin croise celui d'un ninja déserteur...  
**Disclamer :** L'univers de Naruto ainsi que les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule Miyako/Sayuri m'appartient. (J'allais oublié Oshikagi-san, mais il est très secondaire.)  
**Note : **Ma première fic Naruto, voyons ce que ça donne… Malgré le thème il n'y a pas de Lemon (je ne suis pas douée pour ça)… J'espère n'avoir pas trop dénaturé le personnage que j'utilise…

_

* * *

_

_Sayuri_

Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle travaillait dans ce bordel pour rembourser les dettes de son défunt frère… Deux ans qu'elle ne vivait que pour être l'objet des plaisirs masculins… Plus jeune, elle rêvait de voyager et d'exercer ses talents de guérisseuse hérités de sa mère, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement… A l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait pas beaucoup voyagé, elle était simplement partie de son village natal quand sa mère, sur son lit de mort, lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait un frère. Son père, elle ne l'avait jamais connu, c'était un ninja étranger que sa mère avait soigné, ils avaient eu une brève liaison dont elle fut la conséquence, puis il était partit, ne sachant même pas qu'il allait être père. Apparemment il était déjà marié et avait même un fils de quelques mois… Sa mère avait gardé le secret, lui racontant que son père était mort avant sa naissance, enjolivant ainsi la triste vérité…  
Quand elle avait enfin retrouvé celui qui était son frère, elle fut très heureuse qu'il ne la rejette pas. Malheureusement, il lui appris que leur père était mort depuis deux ans déjà… Puis quand il mourut à son tour au cours d'une mission quelques mois plus tard, il lui laissa un paquet de dettes, qu'il devait pour la plupart au patron d'un bordel du pays du feu… Elle s'acquitta de ce qu'elle put, mais la somme due au bordel était trop importante et le patron, Oshikagi-san, avait vu en elle une bonne affaire. Mais plus elle vivait dans ce lieu de débauche, moins les dettes diminuaient… En effet, en plus des dettes de son frère, elle se devait de rembourser les frais pour ses tenues, ses repas, ainsi que son lit… A ce rythme là, elle désespérait de ressortir un jour de ce trou infernal…

Puis un jour, il y avait un peu moins d'un an, un nouveau client lui fut présenté. Vêtu de noir, de long cheveux tout aussi noir et des yeux rouge brillant, il ne devait guère être plus âgé qu'elle. Les clients pouvaient choisir les filles grâce à un book de photos les représentant, avec leur "nom de scène". D'après son patron, le type avait à peine ouvert le livre qu'il payait déjà pour la nuit avec elle. Elle s'était préparée avec le plus grand soin, car selon le patron, le client pourrait devenir un régulier s'il était satisfait, puis elle s'était dirigée vers la chambre bleu où il avait été installé. A peine avait-elle posé son regard sur lui qu'elle fut subjuguée par sa beauté et ce malgré son regard qui n'exprimait rien… Elle s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect.

-Tu t'appelles Miyako, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il.  
-C'est cela monsieur, répondit-elle.

Elle se redressa et il lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta et se plaça face à lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'observer à sa guise. L'homme la détailla de ses yeux rouges et avança sa main vers sa tunique en soie. Il tira légèrement sur la ceinture de tissus qui se défit dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Ne sachant pas s'il préférait mener le jeu ou pas, elle se dit qu'il serait mieux d'attendre qu'il lui donne une quelconque indication. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches il la rapprocha de lui et lui retira complètement l'étoffe de soie. Malgré le fait qu'elle faisait ça depuis plus d'un an, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard flamboyant de l'homme assis face à elle. Enfin, il se leva et se dévêtit, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour profiter pleinement de la nuit…  
Cette nuit là, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, et une fois que le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, il quitta la pièce sans un mot, la laissant seule.

Au départ, elle crut ne jamais le revoir, mais finalement, il revint le mois suivant et la demanda. On le réinstalla dans la chambre bleu et comme la dernière fois, elle l'y rejoignit. Cette fois-ci, il lui parla un peu plus et elle tenta d'alimenter la conversation du mieux qu'elle put, mais ne connaissant pas encore bien son client, elle n'osait pas trop lui poser de question. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas appris grand chose si ce n'est son prénom, et savait, d'après son bandeau, qu'il était un déserteur de Konoha… Il lui avait aussi révélé être classé dans le Bingo Book comme criminel de rang S… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était le Bingo Book, il le lui avait donc expliqué…

Finalement, il devint un régulier, qui revenait tous les mois, parfois deux ou trois fois, quelques fois, il payait un supplément pour rester la matinée. Elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier malgré sa froideur apparente. Il était toujours accompagné de son équipier qui, lui, changeait de fille à chaque fois. Miyako l'avait vu une fois et était soulagée de ne pas avoir à passer la nuit avec lui…

Cette nuit là, après avoir fait l'amour, son compagnon s'était endormi… Enfin, si on peut dire, étant donné qu'il ne dormait jamais que d'un œil… Elle était sortie des draps blancs, s'était vêtue d'un peignoir en soie et s'était installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder sans la voir l'agitation dans la rue en contre-bas, et en même temps, elle pensait à tout ce temps passé dans ce bordel. Elle eut un doux sourire en pensant au client encore endormit dans le lit, il était sa bouffée d'oxygène… Elle attendait toujours sa venue avec impatience et se désolait quand il repartait au petit matin. Il était différent de ces vieux porcs ou de ces pervers qui composaient la majeure partie de ses clients… Elle soupira silencieusement, et se dirigea vers la coiffeuse. S'installant devant la glace, elle observa son reflet. Ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux étaient légèrement ébouriffés, ses yeux gris perle brillaient d'une lueur fatiguée… Elle attrapa un peigne en corne, décoré de nacre, et commença à démêler ses cheveux. Soudain, une main entra dans son champ de vision et attrapa sa propre main qui tenait le peigne. Lui prenant le peigne, son client s'installa derrière elle et commença à la coiffer. Baissant le regard, elle eut un mince sourire avant de murmurer:

-Vous n'avez pas à faire cela…  
-J'en ai envie, lui rétorqua-t-il.

Se baissant légèrement, il dénuda la courbe de son épaule et l'embrassa.

-Tu es si belle…  
-Merci.

Elle l'observa dans le reflet du miroir alors qu'il s'était remis à la peigner. Elle détailla son visage fin qui exprimait tant de concentration à ce moment là. Miyako sourit et il le remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Rien…

Il lui attrapa le menton et la força à tourner la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Si… Tu souris, je voudrais savoir pourquoi.  
-J'étais en train de me dire, que vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme qui s'attarde sur des futilités telles que la coiffure…

Il resta silencieux un moment, détaillant son visage, et pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme eut peur d'avoir dit une bêtise.

-Tu as raison, finit-il par déclarer. Mais j'avais envie de m'y attarder cette nuit…

Relâchant son menton, il reposa le peigne sur la coiffeuse et fit glisser le peignoir des épaules de Miyako. Puis il effleura sa peau de ses doigts, la faisant frissonner sous ses caresses. La retournant pour l'avoir face à lui, il l'embrassa et elle en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son corps. La soulevant, il la porta jusqu'au lit encore défait et sans un mot, ils reprirent la danse sensuelle de leurs corps…

Une heure plus tard, il contemplait son dos nu tandis qu'elle l'observait à la dérobée. Il finit par briser le silence de la chambre.

-Miyako?  
-Oui?  
-Sais-tu combien de temps tu devras rester ici pour rembourser ta dette?

La jeune femme se crispa légèrement. A sa demande, elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi et comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il la questionnerait à nouveau sur le sujet.

-Je n'arriverais sans doute jamais à la rembourser… Je mourrais probablement ici, à moins que Oshikagi-san ne me vende quand je serais trop vieille pour plaire aux clients.  
-A combien s'élève ta dette?  
-Je n'en sais rien… Il faut le demander à Oshikagi-san, c'est lui qui tient les comptes.  
-Hn…

Il y eut un nouveau silence et il se pencha vers elle.

-Est-ce déplacé de te demander ton vrai nom?

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise, mais se repris et lui sourit.

-D'un autre que vous, oui ça l'aurait été…  
-Qu'ai-je de si différent?  
-Déjà vous êtes mon meilleur client… Et puis, vous n'êtes pas comme ces vieux porcs qui viennent ici pour avoir les faveurs de femmes qui ont l'âge d'être leur petites filles…

Elle eut une expression dégoûtée en pensant à ses autres clients, mais s'en rendant compte, elle reprit rapidement une expression neutre. Lui, se permit un micro-sourire.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment.  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un compliment, mais en tout cas, c'était en votre faveur…

Elle lui sourit malicieusement, elle savait qu'il aimait son franc parlé, même si elle surveillait tout de même ce qu'elle disait, après tout, il avait lui-même déclarer être un criminel de rang S, donc potentiellement dangereux.

-Et donc…  
-Donc? Questionna-t-elle.  
-Si ce n'est pas déplacé… Quel est ton véritable nom?  
-Sayuri.  
-Sayuri… C'est joli…  
-Merci.

Il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire et se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos. Rompant le baiser, il se redressa légèrement.

-Dis-moi Sayuri…  
-Hm?  
-Tu sais que je suis dans le Bingo Book et qu'en ramenant ma tête à Konoha, tu recevrais suffisamment d'argent pour rembourser ta dette, pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien tenter?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis eut un sourire moqueur.

-Eh bien, il y a plusieurs raisons… Tout d'abord, je ne vois pas quand j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, puisque vous ne dormez jamais que d'un œil. Ensuite, avec quoi est-ce que j'aurais bien pu vous tuer, mon peigne? Et enfin, si j'avais réussi, comment aurais-je pu aller à Konoha en sachant que je ne peux même pas descendre dans la rue…  
-Je te l'accorde…  
-Et puis, pourquoi voudrais-je tuer mon meilleur client? Ca ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Elle lui sourit, mais il garda un visage impassible, comme la plupart du temps. Sans un mot de plus il se leva pour se diriger vers la table où l'on avait installé de quoi se sustenter. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre et ils mangèrent en silence. Après ça, ils refirent l'amour encore une fois et il la quitta au petit matin avec un simple "Je reviendrais", comme à son habitude. Sayuri quitta elle aussi la chambre peu de temps après pour retourner dans ses quartiers, dans l'attente d'un nouveau client…

Et il revint, comme il l'avait promis, et ce seulement deux semaine plus tard. Cette fois-ci il était seul, ce qui était plutôt rare. Elle le retrouva comme d'habitude dans la chambre bleu. Commença alors le même rituel qu'à chaque fois. Il lui ôta ses vêtements, puis retira les siens avant de la déposer sur le lit, où commencèrent leurs ébats.  
Une fois son souffle calmé, il la serra contre lui et elle se laissa faire en cachant son léger étonnement. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange ce soir, il ne l'avait jamais serré dans ses bras de cette manière…

-Sayuri, je voudrais te poser une question.  
-Allez-y…  
-Eh bien… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'attacher aux autres, pas plus que je ne m'attache à des objets, mais… avec toi, j'oublis le temps d'une nuit qui je suis, je passe un moment agréable sans être jugé, ni questionné… Tu n'attends rien de moi, contrairement à ceux pour et avec qui je travaille…

Il se tut et l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle attendit la question qu'il finit par poser.

-Si tu pouvais sortir d'ici, si tu n'avais plus à vivre et à travailler dans ce bordel, accepterais-tu de me suivre? -Pour aller où?

Ignorant la question, il poursuivit.

-Tu m'as dit être guérisseuse, tu pourrais être utile à notre organisation vu que nous n'avons pas de ninja médical dans nos rangs… Bien sûr, tu ne vivrais pas en constante proximité avec huit criminels, tu aurais un endroit bien à toi… -De quelle organisation parlez-vous?

Il la regarda avec étonnement, puis se souvint qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé.

-Akatsuki. Nous sommes huit, neuf en comptant notre chef, mais il n'est pas souvent présent. Nous sommes tous déserteurs, et nous parcourrons le continent à la recherche de certaines choses, mais ça, je ne peux pas t'en parler… Alors, accepterais-tu de me suivre?  
-Avec des "si" on refait le monde…  
-Réponds simplement.

Elle se souleva légèrement, prenant appuis sur ses avant bras elle se plaça au dessus de lui de façon à pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux.

-Je ne sortirais probablement jamais d'ici, je vous l'ai déjà dit…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle l'en empêcha en lui donnant un rapide baiser avant de reprendre.

-Néanmoins si par miracle vous arriviez à me faire quitter cet endroit, je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde si vous me le demandiez, Itachi-san…

Elle perçut une lueur différente dans ses yeux, mais n'ajouta rien et s'assit dans le lit, attendant une quelconque réaction.

-Es-tu amoureuse de moi? Finit-il par demander.  
-J'ai appris à vous connaître, au fil de vos visites… Oh, je ne prétends pas vous connaître par cœur, et encore moins vous comprendre, mais le peu que je sais de vous fait que j'apprécie votre compagnie. J'attends toujours vos visites avec impatience, et je suis triste quand vous repartez… Si c'est ça être amoureux, alors oui je suis amoureuse de vous…

Elle eut un bref sourire de dérision qu'il ne vit pas, étant donné qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il se redressa lui aussi et déposa un baiser dans sa nuque. Puis il se leva et se rhabilla.

-Profite de la nuit et dors, puis prépare tes affaires, je viendrais te chercher à 8h demain matin, sois prête.

Elle leva des yeux incrédules sur lui et ne put balbutier qu'un léger "quoi?". Il s'approcha et se pencha vers elle pour prendre ses lèvres. Se redressant légèrement, il prit son menton dans sa main pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je vais régler ta dette, et t'emmener avec moi. Sois prête à 8h, n'oublis pas!

Et il sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Encore abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle mit quelques minutes à réagir, puis elle enfila son peignoir de soie et quitta la chambre bleu pour ses propres quartiers. Prise de frénésie, elle prépara rapidement un bagage à main avec quelques tenues et mis de côté un ensemble pour le lendemain. Elle chercha dans un coin sombre et récupéra sa pharmacie en ébène incrustée d'ivoire. C'était un cadeau de sa mère pour ses seize ans, un an à peine avant sa mort, et elle avait cru ne plus jamais avoir à s'en servir. Elle l'ouvrit et fit un inventaire rapide de son contenu. Il y avait toutes sortes de potions et de pommades, ainsi que certaines herbes et ingrédients précieux tel que la belladone, mais aussi quelques instruments, entre autre des ciseaux, un scalpel, etc… Souriante, elle referma la pharmacie en pensant que le lendemain, elle serait libre. Elle se coucha, toujours vêtue du peignoir et s'endormit sur cette pensée.

En se réveillant vers 7h le lendemain matin, une pensée frappa Sayuri. Si Itachi remboursait sa dette auprès d'Oshikagi-san, c'était comme s'il l'achetait… Et donc, elle serait liée à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait remboursée cette nouvelle dette, en gros elle lui appartiendrait. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en faisant cette constatation, mais se reprit rapidement. Avalant vite le petit déjeuner qu'on lui avait apporté, elle fit ensuite soigneusement sa toilette avant d'enfiler l'ensemble qu'elle avait choisi la veille. Enfin, elle peigna longuement ses cheveux et se maquilla légèrement. A 7h45, elle était fin prête pour quitter cet endroit… Elle fourra son peignoir dans son sac et s'assit pour la dernière fois sur son lit. Elle repensa alors à l'idée fugace qui lui avait traversé l'esprit en se levant, et se dit finalement que ça ne pourrait pas être pire que de travailler au bordel et qu'en plus, elle pourrait exercer ses talents de guérisseuse… On frappa à sa porte et Oshikagi-san passa la tête à l'intérieur.

-Miyako… On a régler ta dette, tu peux partir…

La jeune femme eut un sourire et se leva. Elle attrapa son sac et sa pharmacie puis suivit le patron dans le couloir.

-Tu le savais, hein?  
-Il me l'a dit hier soir en me demandant de me préparer à partir, répondit-elle calmement.  
-Je suis content pour toi.

Etrangement, elle ne le crut pas, mais elle se força à lui sourire et à le remercier.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant?  
-L'accompagner.

L'homme eut un mouvement de surprise, et elle en profita pour passer devant lui. Ils sortirent du couloir pour déboucher dans le hall, où Itachi les attendait. Elle lui sourit, mais il garda un visage de marbre. Se retournant vers son ancien patron, elle s'inclina légèrement pour le saluer.

-Prends soin de toi, gamine.

Etranges paroles dans la bouche d'un homme dont les "employées" ont en moyenne 17 ans… Elle se tourna vers Itachi qui était déjà sortit, et elle le rejoignit rapidement. Et ils quittèrent le village sans se retourner.

Ainsi, elle intégra en quelque sorte les rangs de l'Akatsuki. Soignant Tobi quand il faisait l'idiot et se blessait stupidement, recousant les plaies de Hidan quand il rentrait après un "sacrifice", concoctant de nouveaux poisons à la demande de Kakuzu ou encore aidant Kisame quand il était revenu fiévreux et malade… Au bout de quelques mois, elle avait été totalement acceptée, même si Deidara lui manifestait encore un peu de méfiance.

Sayuri avait remarqué qu'Itachi était très différent quand ils étaient seuls. Avec les autres, il était froid, distant, parlait peu et ne souriait jamais. Avec elle, il était moins distant et parlait plus ouvertement, bien qu'il préférait l'écouter parler, qui plus est il laissait parfois les coins de ses lèvre se redresser lui offrant ainsi ce qu'elle appelait un "micro-sourire". Néanmoins, il restait fidèle à lui même et ne laissait pas filtrer ses émotions sur son visage, mais Sayuri commençait à savoir déchiffrer son regard et tombait souvent juste… Il la rejoignait souvent le soir dans la cabane qui lui servait de maison.  
Il lui avait raconté son passé, ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il l'avait fait et comment il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki… Ce soir là, elle l'avait écouté en silence, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant de son propre chef. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, bien que l'idée d'aimer un homme ayant décimé tout son clan ne la réjouissait pas…

-Itachi-san.  
-Hm?  
-Vous avez dit vouloir tester votre force, et c'est pourquoi vous avez…  
-Oui.  
-Mais ces personnes, teniez-vous à elles?

Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

-J'ai tué mon meilleur ami pour la puissance, et j'ai décimé un clan pour qui je n'avais plus aucun respect pour vérifier ma puissance… Quand à mes parents, je pense en particulier à ma mère, c'était aussi un test. Si je n'étais pas capable de tuer une personne à qui je tenais, cela aurait voulu dire que j'étais faible…  
-Mais… votre frère?  
-Il n'était pas encore suffisamment fort, inutile de le tuer à ce moment là…  
-Et… moi? Si vous avez tenu à ce que je vous accompagne, cela veut dire que j'ai une quelconque valeur à vos yeux… Est-ce que je risque ma vie à rester à vos côtés?  
-Non… Tu n'es pas une kunoichi, ta force réside en tes capacités à soigner les autres, je n'ai aucun intérêt à te tuer…

Elle ne fut pas vraiment rassurée, mais se contenta de cette explication.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Sayuri repensait encore à cette soirée. Elle était sortie cueillir de la belladone et chercher de l'écorce de saule pleureur. Penchée sur l'écorce d'un arbre, elle ne sentit pas la présence derrière elle. Se retournant, son panier à la main, elle sursauta en voyant Itachi qui l'observait.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, je n'aimerais pas que tu te fasses attaquer par des ninjas ennemis.

Elle rougit à la remarque et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas quel intérêt ils auraient à m'attaquer… marmonna-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle en quelques enjambées.

-Tu portes le même manteau que les membres de l'Akatsuki, ils pourraient te prendre pour l'un de nos alliers.

Il lui caressa la joue pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, ce qu'elle fit malgré elle.

-J'ai à te parler…  
-Allez-y.

Il eut l'un de ses micro-sourires.

-D'abord, arrête un peu de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans de plus que toi…

Elle sourit légèrement et rougit de plus belle.

-Quoi d'autre?

Il se pencha vers elle et effleura son oreille de ses lèvres, puis il murmura:

-J'aimerais te demander quelque chose…  
-Mais encore?

Il se redressa et l'embrassa, puis souffla tout contre ses lèvres.

-Tu me rends fou…

Elle s'écarta légèrement et l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne m'attache ni aux choses ni aux personnes… Pourtant, avec toi je me sens libéré d'un poids, je me sens bien… Et je voudrais savoir… C'est ça, être amoureux?  
-Je suppose…  
-Dans ce cas, je crois que je t'aime.

Ses paroles juraient fortement avec son expression si froide et indifférente, pourtant Sayuri le savait sincère, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Posant doucement son panier au sol, elle se serra dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, Itachi, je t'aime…

_

* * *

_

Petites indications en conclusion pour ceux que ça intéresse:  
Sayuri signifie "petite fleur de lys"  
Miyako signifie "belle enfant de mars"  
L'écorce de saule pleureur sert à la préparation de la potion d'Hécate. On l'utilise dans le cas de règles douloureuses, de fièvre, de douleurs articulaires ou encore de maux de dent.  
La belladone est une plante herbacée à baies noires de la taille d'une cerise, très vénéneuse, dont certains alcaloïdes, tel que l'atropine, ont un intérêt médical. Transformée en essence et administrée en quantité appropriée, la belladone apporte le sommeil et soulage la douleur, une goutte de trop et elle se transforme en poison.

Voilà! Alors, verdict? Franchement, moi j'aime bien (normal, je l'ai écrit), mais je me demande quand même si ce que j'écris plait un minimum…  
Merci d'avance et peut-être à bientôt!


End file.
